memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Borg assault/Chapter 2
(Federation space, one light-year from Earth) An armada of Starfleet vessels are approaching the transwarp conduit as the USS Regula is in the lead of the fleet. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Weapons are ready, shields are at full power Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the tactical console. Captain Kira gets tensed up when he sees the transwarp conduit. Any signs of the Borg cube yet says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. She looks at the console. No, sir wait picking something emerging from the conduit Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the tactical console. (Space) The Borg cube emerges from the conduit and approaches the fleet. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Captain Kira looks at the main viewer surprised to see a Borg cube after the alternate Admiral Janeway infected the Collective with the pathogen that Icheb had a similar one in his system. We're being hailed audio only its being broadcast to the whole fleet Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the console then at Captain Kira. He nods at her to put it up. "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile." Typhuss tenses up after hearing that same thing he heard in the Delta Quadrant when Voyager was approaching Borg space in 2373. Sir, Admiral Samuels has ordered the attack Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the console read out. Captain Kira looks at the helm officer. Set a course for the Borg cube, full impulse engage says Typhuss as he looks at the young helm officer. Aye, sir the young helm officer says as he inputs the commands into the helm console. (Warp speed) The Helena is at warp 9.8 on course for Earth. (Main bridge, red alert) We're at warp 9.8 sir we're at least 23 minutes away from Sol now Lieutenant Kaye says as she looks at her helm and looks at Captain Taylor. I'm picking up a lot of weapons fire from both the fleet and an unknown ship Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at the console. Both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin are looking at each other. (Federation space, Earth) The Federation fleet is getting beaten badly by the Borg cube but isn't letting up their assault as the USS Regula is taken out of the fighting killing the crew of the ship, as the Enterprise is offline due to taking heavy damage from the attack. As the Intrepid flies over the cube and fires her ventral phasers at the Cube. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Coolant vents from the ceiling as wires hanging down from the ceiling and a support beam is on the floor as lights are flickering as the ship takes more hits from the cube. Shields are down we've lost torpedo launchers Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the damage reports comining. Bridge containment generator 3 is down as number four is damaged attempting to bypass Commander Torres says over the com. Sarah, what's the status of Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. She's lost power but still intact Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the console read out. Then the ship shakes. We're locked in their tractor beam sir a young Lieutenant says as he looks at the ops console read out. Sarah, lock phasers on the Borg cube and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah.